I Love You!
by Mad Mararuder Girl
Summary: Lily Gets Attacked And Dies, James Sees The Whole Thing And Go's Over To Her. Lily Comes Back To Life? 'I Love You James Potter' She Whispered.
1. James POV!

The spell hit her and she fell to the floor. "_Sectumsempra__r_" He herd Snape shout.

The next thing he knew Lily was on the floor her red hair covering half her face, cuts all the way up her arms and legs and several long cuts on her chest, James ran over to her leaving the death eater he was dulling on the floor stunned.

As he reached her he saw that she wasn't going to make it she was losing too much blood, but he had to be strong he told himself.

"Lily?" He said, she turned her head to see him, her bright green eyes pieced him like a knife. "James. I'm sorry." She whispered. James looked at her in surprise. Why is she apologising to me? "Lily, what do you mean? Why are you apologising?"

"Because I never gave you a chance. I kept saying no to you even when all I wanted to do was say yes! And now I've wasted all my time, all the time I could have had with you! James I'm so sorry." She paused to take a breathe James just knelt there still in shock, but Lily continued because she knew it was her last chance to tell him how she felt" I love you James Potter! I have always loved you!"

As soon as she was done, James lowered head and slowly kissed her but before their lips met he whispered "I love you too Lily" Then their lips met.

A few seconds after their kiss Lily stopped breathing.

James sat there looking at her lifeless body holding her hand. He felt as she became cold, watched as her once vibrant green eyes slowly faded and turned darker. James could still fell and taste her lips on his. He couldn't bear it seeing her like that so he slowly put her hand done, closed her eyes and kissed her on the head before whispering "I love you Lily Evans, always have, always will. I'll see you again one day, wait for me."

As he said this tears began to flow, but that wasn't going to stop he didn't care who saw him cry now.

All he cared about was getting Severus Snape he had said that he loved her and cared for her but, yet he had just killed her without a second thought.

James dodged as cures after cures; hexes after hexes came his way, he was determined to get to Snape to kill him even if it killed him at the same time. Because love, life & meaning was over, Lily was dead.

He saw a flash of black greasy hair and followed it, just as he was about to attack, Lucius Malfoy jumped out in front of him and they started duelling. "_Crusio!" _he heard Malfoyshout his wand pointing straight at him.

James heard himself scram as the spell hit him he wanted to die it was too much pain, but he remembered that he had to get Snape, for Lily.

He fought back another scream, and started to dodge the cures' until he fell. Malfoy pointed his wand at him and muttered "_Avada Ked-"_before some behind them yelled "_STUPEFY_" Malfoy collapsed. James stood up and saw as a flash of red hair fell to the floor once again.


	2. Lily POV!

**"**I love you James Potter! I always have loved you" when I'd finished he looked at me for a moment before slowly leaning down to kiss me, my first & last kiss. Before our lips met he whispered "I love you to Lily" then our lips met.

I felt fireworks going off all around me (though that could have just been a few curses) the kiss was the type that you read about in books. I never believed true loves kiss would be like it says in books, but it was.

This true loves kiss didn't save me though 'cause I felt my breathing slowing, apparently so did James 'cause he pulled away to look at me. The last thing I saw was James, his eyes, those beautiful chocolate brown eyes that I fell for back in third year, they had tears in them now.

I felt myself drifting, I felt James take my hand in his and hold it.

Everything went back.

* * *

I didn't want to open my eyes; I didn't want to see where I was.

I wanted to be back down in the cold dungeon of Hogwarts with James, to kiss him one last time, to see Sirius joke about it when he found out I'd finally come to my senses, to see Alice & Frank, to study with Re-.

My thoughts were cut short by a voice

"Hello Lily. My name is Alica. Would you mind opening your eyes now?" she said.

I slowly opened them I was in a plain white room that seemed to have no entrance or exit, and appeared to go on forever. Then my eyes rested on Alica.

She had light brown hair that went half way down her back; it was very wavy but not curly. She was wearing a white sleeveless dress that went straight to the floor, her face was kind looking, pale and heart shaped with full light pink lips that were curved up in to a welcoming smile, her eye were the most beautiful light but yet dark blue that shone brightly.

"You must be wondering who I'm, where you are and what happened to you. Yes?" She asked, when I nodded she carried on

"Well firstly you are not dead"

I stared at her in shock, "What d-d-do you m-m-m-mean?" I stutted

"Let me explain. Your body was losing a lot of blood so it started to protect its self from further harm, dark magic, so your body shut its self down to restore the lost blood, which 'caused' you to 'die'. It's a rare case not many spells do that to a body, but this spell came with a 10% survival rate if the body could restore the blood quickly enough. Your body I'm afraid didn't manage to do that."

She paused "Bu-."She stopped me.

"Let me finish, you see when a person is dying there guardian angel is notified, as I was with your case. But you're a very special case, so when I found out you were coming over to this side I had a little meeting with the high A's and death, for they all know your destiny as well, we decided to send you back down when you body had restored its self. You have a lot to do in your life and a destiny to for fill, which starts with going out with that charming James Potter, his angle is lovely, becoming friends with Sirius Black, his angle is as nice as well though I don't know how she'll get on when he comes up here. Oh and dear Remus, you must tell him to stop worrying and to enjoy life he'll find love in the end and when it's his time to go he WONT be going to hell!"

I just stood there when I finally registered what she meant "So y-you mean....you mean I can go back down to earth?" I asked.

"Yes!" I could barely control bouncing up and down "Now by my watch you have about 5 minutes before you will return to your body, when you first get back you will proberly feel a bit light headed, but that's normal. As your body has shut down your powers will take about 10-15 minutes to restore them self's properly, so try not to use any highly powerful spells for a while. When you return time will have of course still been moving, you will have been gone about 15 minutes. And for Merlin's sake Lily don't be back here again anytime soon! Goodbye!"

She had to shout the last part as I was already fading away "Bye Alica Thank You So Much!" I shouted. The last thing I saw of the white room was Alica's warm smile.

Then I was back.

* * *

I kept my eyes tightly shut.

I could hear the running of feet on the hard cold floor of the dungeon.

The sound of all the fighting reached my ears. Even though I had just rejoined the world of the living and my sense had just kicked in I could still hear a bark like laugh clearly belonging to the one and only Sirius Black, the sound of Remus' voice reached my ears next "_Expelliarmus_" he shouted it made me want to smile, they were both still alive and fighting.

There was just one more voice she wanted to hear. I couldn't hear his voice for someone started screaming, an ear splitting scream, there was only one thing that could cause such a scream the Cruciatus Curse. Then someone shouted his name in panic and hurt "_JAMES!_" Sirius screamed his voice full of pain for his best friend, his brother.

But that meant- No, No, No! It wasn't him I told myself firmly. But then I heard that one word that made my sense all catch up at once and for me to open my eyes, to see Lucius Malfoy with his wand pointed straight at James heart everyone else's eyes were on them to as he muttered the spell "_Avada Ked-" _

No!

He wasn't going to kill him! "_STUPEFY_ " I Screamed.

Malfoy fell to ground with a loud and echoing thud, every eye turned to where I still lay on the floor my blood surrounding me.

James eye's caught mine before I felt myself collapse to the floor again.


	3. Hospital Wing

James ran over to where she was lying on the floor, the same place he had left her only 10 minutes earlier only then she was dead.

"Lily! Lily can you hear me?" He felt her neck looking for a pulse, his heart beating so fast in his chest like it was trying to get out the whole time, and then he found it, beating to its own rhythm.

'She's Alive' was the only thought going through his mind, until he heard a noise coming from behind him. It wasn't a snake person, because the fighting was over. James held his wand tightly in his hand, and turned around. He lowered it again when he saw it was only Sirius and Remus.

Sirius was limping, and had several cuts on his arms, his robes were slashed. Remus was looking tired as it was the full moon only 2 days away, why had he come with them? It was hard to tell which cuts and scares where new and which were old.

They both fell to there knees next to James and looked down at Lily, it was Sirius who spoke first "Is she going to alright?"

James nodded and said, "Yeah I think so, but." Should he tell them what had happened? "Right, so, you see, umm, okay, right what happened was that Snape said some kind of new curse that hit Lily, she fell to the floor, I came rushing over b-b-but she was losing a lot of blood, she said she loved me and that she was sorry for not giving me a chance. She-she died, stopped breathing completely. Then I went after Snape, but didn't get him cause Malfoy came at me, then he was stunned. So I turned around and saw Lily falling to the floor again. I came back over here, and she has a pulse, she's breathing and-and- and alive." He says all in a rush hopping they'd believe him.

Remus looked thoughtful then nodded. "We should get her to the hospital wing." James nodded

"Right, you two take her up too the hospital wing, I need to stay here and take care of everything. You two also look like hell. No arguing. GO!"

Both Sirius and Remus looked hesitant but agreed. Sirius bent down and picked Lily up in his arms, and then he and Remus started walking towards that stairs.

When they'd disappeared from his view he turned around to survey the damage. People were on the floor with friends kneeling over them, he could see little patches of blood on the floor, but no one seemed to be dead.

"JAMES!!" He turned around to see Alice Cullen, she was in the same year as him Lily, Sirius and Remus, and she was Lily best friend and went out with Frank Longbottem.

"Oh My God! James, Is Lily alright? I saw her fall to the floor, and all the blood around her and I-I-I thought- but then I saw you, Sirius & Remus. But I was just soo scared I thought she was-. Wait What are you doing here!? Why arnt' you at the hospital wing!?"

"Alice, I can't I've got to stay here, I'm head boy. I need to cheek to see if everyones alright." "NO! You can go up to the hospital wing. I'll go and find Frank, and we'll sort everything out, tie up the Slytherins, send all the injuerd to the hospital wing and send and note to McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore. NOW GO!" Alice was already pushing him towards the stairs.

James knew there was no use fighting or strugeling so he just nodded and gave her a small smile, before hurrying up the stone steps.

* * *

James court up with Sirius and Remus a corridor away from the hospital wing, he had heard Sirius' voice a mile away and was suprised that Lily hadn't woken up, Sirius was loud normaly, but could be even louder. The first thing he saw, well heard when he round the corrnor was Sirius whining About his legs hurting, and Remus slaping him across the head. James could't help it he laughed. No matter how serious a situaion was Sirius could never live up to his name and acualy be serious.

"Prongs! There you are. I thought you had to stay and help out, being _head boy_ and all." Padfoot (Sirius) nerly yelled, it seemed that all the fighting had messed up his hearing as James was only a few meters away.

"Oh yh Alice came up to me, and told me, well more orderd me, to come up here and catch up with you lot." James said while he took Lily from Sirius, and carried on walking Sirius & Remus following.

They walked in silence after that, until they got to the hospital wing where Sirius yelled "POPPY!!! QUICK! WE NEED SOME HELP. BLOOD LOSS!"

Madem Pomfrey, the school nures, came bustling out of her office looking quite shooked at what she saw in front of her, 3 boys coverd in blood and there robes riped, carrying a red haed also coverd in blood."Put her on that bed quick, quick!" she said hurrying off to her office again.

As James put Lily on the bed Poppy came back out carrying sevral potions. she motioned for James, Sirius & Remus to sit down on the oppersit bed, which they all did gratefully, before she gave Lily one of the potions, then came the questioning. "What happerned?!" The 3 of them looked at each other before James told her everything that happened, even the part about Lily dieing and coming back.

Pomfrey looked shoked but seemed to understand, but dind't comment, she just went onto treating them. She made Remus lie down and take a carming daht as he looked like he was about to have a fit. She had to phisicly restrian Sirius to stop him from moving when she tried to fixs his leg, in the end she got (20mins). James just sat thier, his eyes never leaving Lily.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" he asked after a while. By this time a few first years had been up and gone. "I don't no. A good 24 hours I'd say. But it's hard to tell".

James nodded. " Don't worry James, she'll be fine." Remus said, Sirius nodded along "Yh, she's a fighter. Nothing can stop her." This ernd him a laugh from James becaues as he said this he stood like superman about to fly.

The 3 of them sat there talking, watching people come in and out of the hospital wing, some had to stay the night, but were given a dreamless sleep potion. This carried on for about 1 hour, before James looked over at Lily to see her eyes flikering open.

The vibrent green that he loved was back in her eyes, along with a slight glint of love as her eyes found James'. She smiled, even though it was waek to James she it still made her glow, he smiled back."Hey. How are you? Poppy din't think you'd wake up for at least 24 hours." At this point Sirius & Remus had swwn that she was awke.

Sirius was the first to act out of the tow, by jumpping up from his bed and running over to hers, then wraping her in bear hug while say "LILY!!!" All at the same time. James & Remus just sat there and laught at thier friends.

"Soo what happerned then?" Remus asked.

* * *

**FINSHED!!! HAHA. Sorry that it took so long, There was computer problems, then writers bloke and then I frogot were I saved it. But here it is.**

**I hope you enjoy it. read and review please!!!!!**


	4. Lily's Tale and a Bit After

**Hello, **

**So this is the second to last chapter I belive. Sorry it's taken so long to put up... **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

"Lily, what did I just tell you?" I heard Alicia's voice say next to me. Damn, I was back. "Not to come back too soon?" I said sitting up and looking at her. The room was the same as it had been only a few minuets ago, though I could swear I saw a glimpse of sky.

"Yes I said that, but I also said not to use any powerful spells for a while. What am I going to do with you? Give it an hour, then we'll send you back again. Maybe that way, your body might have a better chance of recovering." She said, but I could see a smile tugging at the edge of her mouth.

We sat and talked for a while, after about half an hour another women came in. Her hair was black and came up too her shoulders, her eyes were the shade of green that only fresh grass could be. She smiled at me as she walked in. "So, Alicia, is this the famous Miss Lily?" she asked looking at me.

"Wee, it is." Alicia said. "I thought she went back down? What's she still doing here?" She asked. "Well, Miss Lily, here decided to shout a spell with all her might as soon as she got back down." Alicia's eyes looked right into mine, like they were trying to read my mind, all the same with a smile on her face.

"hahaha. I thought she was meant to be the sensible one? If she can end up here twice in less then ten minuets, what n earth is Sirius going to be like?" She asked laughing. So this was Sirius' garden angle. She was going to have a lot of work to do when he arrived.

"Oh, would you look at the time. We should be sending yo back down. Now I mean it this time Lily, don't come back for at least five years." Alicia said.

"Bye, Lily." I heard Clare shout as I began to fade.

I waved and felt myself being tugged back to Earth.

* * *

I felt my eyes opening. The first thing I saw was James. He was sat on the bed next to me. I could hear Sirius talking to someone, Remus I think. I gave him a weak smile.

"Hey. How are you? Poppy didn't think you'd wake up for at least 24 hours." He said quietly. By this point Sirius and Remus had noticed James talking.

"LILY" Sirius shouted as he ran over to my bed. He wrapped his arms around me, squashing me in a bare hug. I heard Remus and James laughing at his actions.

After Sirius released me Remus asked the question I knew they would. "So, what happened?"

I looked at them, then began my story.

I explained all about how the spell hit me and how I talked to James. Then I told them about waking up in the white room and about Alicia. The how when I came back and used the spell how it sent me back to the white room again, and this time I got to meet Clare, Sirius' guardian angle.

After I'd finished we just sat in silence for a while. Them thinking about what I'd just told them, and me wondering if I could get something to eat.

The silence was broken by Poppy coming out of her office to see me awake. "Well, Miss Evans, you seem out to do the opposite to what everyone's thinking tonight. How are you feeling?" She asked coming over to the bed.

"okay, a bit sore, but fine." I said smiling at her. "Good, good. Well I'll keep you in for the night anyway. Mr Black, Mr Lupin, Mr Potter, would I be right in assuming that even if I told you to get out now, you'd just sneak back in?" She asked turning to look at the boys.

"Poppy, Poppy, Poppy you know us well." Sirius said, the famous Marauder smirk on his face. "Stay, but don't disturb the rest of the patience's." She said, then turned and walked back into her office.

James, Remus and Sirius spent the night in the hospital wing with me. Alice and Frank came in in the morning. "Don't you ever do that to me again!" was the first thing Alice said to me when she came in. "I promise." I said hugging her.

Around lunch time Sirius and Remus left to go get some lunch. James was waiting for me to get ready so we could go too. "Come on Lily. If we don't hurry up,m Sirius will have eaten all the food." James mound.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I said walking out from behind the curtain where I was getting changed.

James took my hand in his and pulled out the door and down the hall. "You know Lily, I don't think the rest of the school knows about us yet." James said half way there.

"hmmmm, what are you getting at?" I asked. "well how about we give them something they will never forget. The day it will be forgotten is the day McGonagll dies. Witch, is a long time to go." He said.

I smiled, knowing that brain of his was planing something. "What do I have to do?" I asked. "Just. Say. Yes." He said, taking my hand, and running the rest of the way...

I walked to the grate hall, people came running over to me asking if I was all right. I said yes to everyone, then when they were done I went and sat down with Alice, Frank, Sirius and Remus.

"where's James?" Remus asked. I just smiled. and got some toast. Two minuets later James walked in the hall, people waved at him and said hello. Boy, were those staring girls going to hate me in a minuet.

He stopped next to me on at the table. "Lily, " his voice had been magically applied so the whole hall could hear what he was going to say. "Lily Evans, will you go out with me?"

It was the question he'd been asking me for years, and every time I'd say no, even though I wanted to say yes. But today, it was all going to change. Everyone in the hall was looking at us. Some had looks of disbelief on their faces at what James had asked once again.

I looked him in the eye I said "Yes."

The whole hall was silent. No one made a sound, no one moved. No one knew what to say. Until Sirius regained his voice. "Well, it's about bloody time." He shouted. The whole hall burst into noise. Some even clapped.

I looked James in the eye and said the words I'd wanted to say to him for 3 years, the same words he's wanted to hear for 4 years. I looked him in the eye and said "You know James Potter, I think I'm a little but in love with you."

* * *

**HA HA! Finished it! There may be one more chapter after this one. Sorry it's taken so long to write, but I just could't think about what to put. **

**Hope you liked it. Review please... **


	5. Last Chapter

**Last Chapter. though there may be another chapter of life in the afterlife. But it depends on what people think. Enjoy**

* * *

October 31st 1981

It's been five years since I had nearly died. A lot had changed since then. Alice had married Frank and had a son called Neville. Remus was still on his own, the idiot still thought people would hate him even now. Especially the girls. Sirius was still the same, going to bars, hooking up with random girls for the night.

Another interesting thing that has happened, is that me and James are married.. We have a son as well, Harry. He's one now, and so cute. I couldn't have asked for anything else in my life. I have a wonderful husband, amazing friends and a son too die for. I'm so glad I got to live.

With Voldemort wanting to kill either Harry or Neville, me, James and Harry are in hiding. We've been in this house for nearly ten months now. Never leaving. I know James miss' going out with the boys, but he know this is for the best.

Sirius was meant to be our secret keeper, but at the last minuet we changed it to Peter. The perfect plan, Sirius said. No one would ever think that Peter was secret keeper. I never really like Peter, the only reason I was nice to him was because he was one of James' best friends.

We wanted to take Harry trick or treating, but with everything going on, decided not to. We dressed him up in a -

"Lily! Get the cat!" i heard James shout from the living room. I looked up smiling. I put my quill down and walked out of the bedroom. I walked down stairs to see James trying to hold Harry back as he went after are cat.

I laughed at the sight but went and picked up the cat anyway. I took him in to the kitchen were he went out the back door. Then walking back into the living room I was attacked by Harry who came crawling over to me.

I picked him up and went and sat on the couch with James. "So, what happened?" I asked as I put Harry down on my knee. "Well me and Harry were playing when the cat came in and. I don't really know, all of a sudden Harry was after the cat. Harry is one strong one year old." James said ruffling Harrys hair.

I smiled and looked down at my hand witch James had just grabbed. After a while Harry fell asleep. Me and James sat talking for a while. "You know, I'm really glad I gave you a chance." I said kissing him softly.

"So am I. So am I." He said, kissing me with more passion. His hand was just getting tangled in my hair when we heard a noise. A gate squeaking open then banging shut. Our gate. Only Peter, Sirius and Dumbledore knew where we were. But only one of them was a secret keeper.

James stood up and went over to the window.I heard him gasp in shock and pain. It was him.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off." James shouted his voice shaking a bit. I ran over to him and hugged him one last time, kissed him one last time. "I love you." I said. "Go Lily! Go! I love you! You and Harry!" He said pushing me towards the stairs. He kissed Harry one the forehead before doing the same to me. One last time. "I love you. Always have, always will. I'll wait for you." He said before I heard the door being blasted open. I remembered the day he said that to me. The only difference was then I came back, this time I wouldn't. I felt tears rolling down my cheek as I heard someone fall to the floor..

James POV

"I love you. Always have, always will. I'll wait for you." I said, I knew she could hear me. She always could. I remember when I first said those words to her, that time she was the one who died. God, I hope she doesn't die today. She can't die. But I know she will.

I turned to the door just as a flash of red light blew it off it's hinges. I staggered backwards as _he_ came in. The man who had torn families apart, killed do many innocent people just because they didn't fit in with his plan.

"James Potter. We meet again. Move aside and I shall not kill you." He said, his voice as cold as it was before. "Never! I'll die before I let you anywhere near my son or wife!" I said, my voice sounding more confident then I felt, I knew I was going to die.

"You know, your friend betrayed you tonight. Your geartest weapon, has back fired." He said eyes wondering over the house. "Peter! That evil two faced git!" I shouted in rage. "Yes him. He was very useful."

"Goodbye Mister Potter. It, is a shame you wouldn't join me." He said "Avada Kadavra" He said, wand pointed at my chest.

I love you, Lily. I love you Harry. I Always will.. Goodbye.

Then everything went black...

Lily POV

I heard someone fall to the floor, knowing it was James. My tears were flowing freely. I ran with Harry into his room. I shut the door, put Harry in his cot and pushed the wardrobe in front of the door.

I could hear someone climbing the stairs. Harry started crying, I was at his side at once, shhing him. The door burst open. I heard a cackle of high pitched laughter. Then he was in the room. Wand hanging wosely at his side and eyes as red as the blood running through my veins.

"Not Harry, not Harry. Please not Harry!" I said protecting him with my body. "Stand aside you silly girl. Stand aside now." he said, his voice cutting through me like knives.

"Not Harry, please no. Take me, kill me instead. Not Harry! Please... have mercy, have mercy." I said over and over again. But even I knew it wasn't going to stop him.

I saw the green of the light coming towards me before I heard him say the words.

This time it was different, there was no pain. I didn't feel a thing. But yet I couldn't help but scream as it hit me. I felt my self fall to the floor. I love you Harry. Me and dad will be waiting, I felt my self wanting to say. Then everything was black...

* * *

I woke up in the same white room as I had five years before. But this time I knew what was happening. I'd died. Just like before when I opened my eyes I saw Alicia smiling at me.

She was waring the same dress as the last time I saw her. In fact she looked exactly the same. "Hello Lily." She said helping to stand up "How are you?" she asked. "I've been better." I said looking around. Unlike last time, I could see the way out of the room.

"So I guess I'm dead this time then?" I asked. I knew it was true. My destiny had come true, there was need for me to stay on earth any longer. "I'm a fried so." she said looking down. "For a slight plus, James is here. But Harry isn't." she said. That got my atteion.

"What do you mean Harry isn't?" I asked.. "Well you see, because you sacrificed your self for him, you left him protected. So he lived and Vodermort sort of died, but is still alive. Ir's complicates. Death can explain it better then me." she finished just as two people walked in and came towards us.

"LILY!" I heard James shout. I ran towards him. Hugged him, kissed him. "Harry's alive." was the first thing he said. "I know." "It's because of you."

And it was true. I saved me with my love. it just goes to show, love really is the most powerful weapon of all. "I love you James Potter" I said. And with that, we walked out into the after life, ready to spend it watching over Harry, Sirius and Remus, and anyone else we loved.

* * *

**Bit of a rubbish ending I think. It would have been better, but I've been running to the tolliet every few minuets, and drinking alot of water. **

**Still hope you enjoyed it. For those how have waited since last year for this, I hope it didn't disappoint. Review please.. :)**


End file.
